This invention relates generally to implements for oral hygiene and more particularly to a toothbrush for infants and young children.
Toothbrushes for infants and young children known heretofore have merely been miniaturized versions of bristle-implanted toothbrushes for adults. Apparently not much thought has been given to the inmature structure of the milk (deciduous) teeth and fragile gums of infants, the only observable evidence of consideration being a decrease in the hardness of the bristles of these toothbrushes provided by making the bristles thinner. As a consequence, the use of these toothbrushes becomes an unpleasant, if not painful, drudge for a child. Such a child is in a period of growth in which he must acquire a positive habit of brushing his teeth, but, on the contrary, many children develop a hatred for it.
Furthermore, a child with milk teeth must strengthen his gums thereby to prepare for his future permanent teeth. However, for a child who is already being forced to brush his teeth reluctantly by using a bristle-implanted toothbrush, the additional requirement, after brushing his teeth, of massaging his gums with a rubber brush for gum massaging heretofore sold on the market becomes an almost unbearable agony. The natural tendency of a child being coerced to undergo this stress is to gradually become careless in his care of his teeth and gums, which will give rise to negative results contrary to the intended objects.